Venus' Descent
by Hizume'sContempt
Summary: -Mikoto's path to insanity had to start somewhere.- MiniSeries AU
1. Prologue:An Ending

Venus' Descent

_This was sort of inspired by the Yeah Yeahs Cheated Hearts. Enjoy and review._

_-All lovely things will have an ending, all lovely things will fade and die; And youth, that's now so bravely spending, will beg a penny by and by.-Conrad Aiken_

The room is dark and the wooden panels cast the dim glow of the shadows from the wilted candle's flame. Tsunade's eyes are dead in a way, she is staring and she is still. She bits her nail and chews on it. The alter, where the other body is laying lazily on even in the restrained state it's in, is the source of Tsunde's worries and fears. She doesn't know what the hell to expect anymore. And the girl, the body on the alter, Uchiha Mikoto, doesn't give a damn.

Her hands are shaking, just a little and she reveals, what is so very much of her to no one. She is standing in front of the alter. It has her clan's symbol engraved on it. Her honey colored eyes are staring at the old scroll and the sealing has been signed before and the faded out blood that spells her Grandfather's name is staring back at her patiently. Her bloodied thumb scribbles her name messily across the paper in haste. But the meaning is clear enough, right?

"I am sorry." She utters these words as if they will make this more bearable. The unshakeable gaze of the teenage girl in front of her is enough to make any man drop to his knees in fear.

The soulless black eyes stare back at her and the tiny smirk on those lips remind Tsunade why she has to do this awful deed._ For the good of the village._ She repeats this like a mantra in her mind. Her head hurts and she continues on with a nasty taste in her mouth. _Am I to clinical?_ She asks, to which she concludes it doesn't matter.

"You will be-" She chokes on her next word. "punished for your crimes, Uchiha-san. Do you understand?" These are the words she had rehearsed for a year in her bathroom as she waited for the return and prayed against it.

"Get on with it, these people would very much like to see me gone, Senju-sama." The girl adds in an acidic tone and Tsunade matches her gaze.

"Do not act this way. You think this is my _fucking _fault?" Tsunade said lowly, her voice almost in a whisper. Her voice is shaking at the fire in those orbs, making Mikoto smile in a chilling way.

Mikoto says nothing and pulls against the chakra chains wrapped tightly around her. A burn goes through her being and she is gasping for air and her eyes are clenched shut, but she is prepared. This is what must be done. She gets it.

Tsunade's hand pauses at the girl's temples. Her nails are chipped and her hands are stained with blood, that only she can see and the voices in her head that only she can hear are screaming at her, but she ignores them.

Mikoto feels every bit of the power that gave her short fame, being drained from her. The chakra is being ripped from her body, the constricting feeling of coldness entering her and she is fading and falling faster and faster every second. The room is soundless, but the vision is enough to make the memories last forever. The arching of her back and the silent scream Tsunade can hear in her mind that she is certain Mikoto is making.

The candles are blown out as the last of Mikoto is retched out of her. The breathing but limp body is all that remains and her eyes are tired now and a knowing and mirthful smile reaches her lips, still.

"I won't die. At least you will remember me. I'll see you in hell, Tsunade-sensei." And with this, is the end of the saga. It is the end of a hope and the beginning of a world Tsunade wishes was never born.

-End

_A/N: This is little mini-project I am working on, staring a sort of AU background around minor character Uchiha Mikoto, with Tsunade. This is the first chapter and the other will not be in any order. I think the more I write the more you will understand. Review._


	2. Battle Worn

Venus' Descent

_Pack up, I'm straight.- Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs_

A common thing is established between, Tsunade and Mikoto. They were in need of each other. Mikoto needs Tsunade's raw power and abundant chakra and her teachings of taijustu and company.

Tsunade needs a reason to wake up in the morning and not drink until she is almost dead and she needs someone who needs her.

The whistling trees, having there say in the sparing battle between a young dark haired girl and the blonde haired boy.

Mikoto is her name and Minato is his.

The morning is bright and it is the day in which, Mikoto has been promoted to chunin, she is a year behind, but she is never the loser of fights with other chunin. And sometimes her master. Tsunade is annoyed at the girl.

The buxom blonde is hanging from a tree branch, upside down of course, as she watches and yells occasionally at Mikoto to 'Use your fucking hands!', as the girl has missed an opening to attack Minato.

Minato is not as shaken up by the Senju woman as any other would have been, most importantly he is used to it and he is fighting whom, people say is his rival. The notorious wild child of the Uchiha clan.

Mikoto shuts her sensei out and sees the kick coming and blocks it, and promptly miscalculates on her trajectory and sends Minato flying only for him to land on his feet. He has his poker face on as he charges at her, two shadow clones coming from either side of him and Mikoto thinks 'What the hell, it's worth a shot.' She forms three hand signs and appears at a tree, crouch on the side of it and Minato is fighting, her substitution. His clones vanishing as she expels them with a thick barrage of hellish, red flames.

She directs the substitution to lead Minato close to her, which it complies.

"Sharingan!" Minato drops to his knees and he stares blankly at the place where Mikoto is.

Tsunade is anything but satisfied. She barks loudly. "You don't have to use a high level jutsu to defeat him. You could have easily attacked a few choice pressure points and if that doesn't work a swift kick to the groin." She says this in one breath and leaps next to Mikoto and she tilts her head as she watches Minato twitch, his eyes glazing over, and small sounds coming from him. Her eyebrows shoot up and a tremor going along her body and she looks down to the younger woman who is now smiling serenely.

She can see it is no ordinary genjutsu. It is something more physical. "What did you do? What is that?" she asks Mikoto who is now crouched close to Minato and her substitution is in the exact position across the boy's body.

"I am controlling his mind. It's something I figured out that required a higher level of control than I had. It can be used, I'm guessing on more than one person." Mikoto says and she walks off from Tsunade and Tsunade stares in horror as she hears small whimpers coming from Minato. She stops and says over her shoulder.

"I am also draining his chakra." Tsunade is fast to try and release the boy from the horrible genjutsu. There is a shift in the wind and a loud snapping sound is heard. Mikoto's vice grip has already snapped her wrist but she doesn't flinch.

"Let him be, I decide when its over Ts-"

"Like hell you do, if this one of your little experiments then forget it! The Third had forbidden you from using high level techniques since the incident in Lightening Country." Tsunade stood a neck taller than the younger woman, but Mikoto's eyes burned a hole through her.

Mikoto turns the woman with a cold glare and Tsunade's chest begins to tighten and she feels her eyes looking away from the Uchiha girl, no battle worn, insane warrior. She has seen this coming, Mikoto's mother Myuki was right. Uchiha women are not fit for war. No Uchiha is fit for war, they enjoy it too much.

The long pony-tail the color of ink is swaying lightly as Mikoto walks further and further away. The fitted black suit with the Uchiha crest proudly on her back is shown to Tsunade. The pale, lean limbs are walking with the learned stiffness that all shinobi have.

"T-Tsunade-sama." Comes Minato's panting voice. She turns to him, fatigue showing in her honey colored eyes.

She concludes her precious student was a little tired, very, very tired. 'She'll get out of this little funk she's got herself into.'


	3. Something Lost

Venus' Descent

_With a life on the line, that consumes or refines._

Kushina's head is bleeding and the limpness of her body is apparent. The Shodai's necklace is laying across her torso in a delicate manner, the headband, that is black in color is also there with her body, laying on the ground.

The closing of her eyes is almost angelic, as she watches the final steps of the dark angel she came to know as Mikoto fade.

'It's raining.' Kushina thinks as her eyes began to twitch. She feels Mikoto's positive energy, it's warmth is keeping her alive. The darker, more fouler enrgy surrounds her friends warm abundant one in a cloud of haze. To Kushina it is so very thick, but Mikoto can't see it, she's consumed.

It's strange, she thinks and she does not realize she is being carried until she hears the distant voice of a man and a familiar feminine one. Kushina wants to laugh Mikoto will never leave her thoughts. She's just so powerful and alas Kushina secretly admits that she, herself is not.

"Tsunade-sama, what now? Mikoto-san has gotten away." The man to her right says as they make their way back to Konoha. Tsunade ignores his question for a moment and he is about to repeat himself before she holds up a hand.

"We have to wait." She answers this to him. And she repeats it an hour later to the Hokage and his advisors and she meets Koharu's cold glare.

"The Uchiha are nothing but pigs awaiting their slaughter. They have no great warriors, only traitors." She says this and Tsunade is in her sensei's hold before lightning flashes outside the window.

Tsunade spends weeks, in her apartment and at the bar. Actually, she spends most of her time at the bar.

Kushina's eyes are dark and exhausted and she looks back at the Senju woman and says something like.

"You look like shit and you smell like a bottle of sake and shame." Tsunade cracks a smile and thanks the Sage of Six Path, for Kushina, the bratty little, jinchuriki from the Eddies.

Tsunade thanks her and for a while everything is okay. The days melt into one another and the coldness she feels when Mikoto's burning hands aren't touching her wrist her arm, her face, and occasionally making a lewd comment about her breasts. Tsunade can smile painfully now. A teenage girl is her closest friend and she wonders if the worst is yet to come.

Her steps though the village pick up the pace and she keeps her poker face and her smiles belaievable and her drinking habits are frequent.

She looks up abruptly. "Is this what it's like for you? O-Or are so far away that you can't hear me?" Tsunade is shouting now but then she quiets down and whispers. "Mikoto."

Tsunade goes on missions and she thinks she is going crazy when she sees glimpses of black hair, clothes and pale skin and those wicked red eyes. The fitted Uchiha suit that she had tailored herself with so much care. The smell of burning wood and fresh blood, makes her want to vmit. Her eyes are deader than ever but she keeps up her false glow, her sadness is not so much obvious, but for those who truly looked it was clear.

She is still shivering in the showers but a watchful gaze of her sensei and the comings and goings of the pervert Jiraiya and his words help her. His kind dark eyes, Tsunade shakes herself out of it, every dark eyed person is Mikoto to her.

"Maybe I'm a fool, so I shouldn't be saying this. But, waiting and going after her are two different things. I still think about him, I s_ee_ him too, but it's just that. All I've ever wanted was to see him and bring that freak back home, but maybe I have wait until whatever the hell is going on to pass for him to come back." Tsunade shoots him a dirty glare that turns him uneasy before his eyes widen as she hugs his midsection tightly.

"Thank you, Jiriyai." Tsunade has something to hold onto, she has hope.

_This was inspired by Flyleaf's Justice and Mercy. It gets creepier. I am not a Jirayai/Tsunade fan but, its platonic and so is Mikoto and Tsunade. Just like everyone knows that Madara and Hashirama are not romantically involved. –winks- And Naruto and Sasuke, I will leave it at that. Hope you enjoyed this chappy._


End file.
